Why Me? Why now?
by Lucas'sgirl
Summary: I'm Back! This is a future fic. Haley's in Boston, working as an author. She lives with Brooke and Jake and Jenny are downstairs. Kinda weird, but it'll make sense later. This could either turn out to be a Laley or Naley. So, R
1. Boston

~Why Me? Why Now?~  
  
I'm BAAACK! Did you all miss me? Cause I missed you! Writing GG fics is fun, but I miss writing about Haley and Lucas and Nathan too. Unfortunately this is not the sequel to Feels Like Home, I haven't gotten an idea for that yet, but I will come up with something. Anyway, this story is just something I thought would be fun to write. It's a future fic, but I'm not sure who Haley is going to end up with in the end. Depends on how things go. So, this could be either Laley or Naley. Read on people!  
  
Chapter 1: Right Here, Right Now  
  
Flashback  
  
The mid-spring breeze was strong in the dying day. The last fingers of sunlight seemed to grip at the ground, trying to keep from being pulled under. The sky was lit with fiery oranges, exuberant pinks and almost blood- colored, reds, all swirled onto one background, like a painting. The golden ball seemed to sink below the horizon, its attempts at staying up failing miserably.  
  
A strong gust of wind sent the auburn strands of my hair swirling around my face, but I made no move to brush them away, as I watched the sun sink below the earth and Tree Hill bask in the pearly moonlight. I ignored the chill the breeze had aroused and continued to watch all time pass me by.  
  
"I thought I'd find you here." A voice interrupted the calm silence dusk had brought. That voice was so familiar, yet so different from anything that I thought I had known. It was a voice I had come to long for, especially when things got rough.  
  
"You always seem to know where to find me." Was my response, I didn't even turn to face the owner of that voice.  
  
"Well, it's kind of part of my job." The intruder sank down beside me, watching the sun finally disappear.  
  
"Right." I sighed and finally turned to face the owner of that voice. "How bad are the search parties?"  
  
"Nothing drastic. We knew you'd come back eventually. I just knew where to look." Was my answer.  
  
"You love me, right? No matter what?" I asked, turning my gaze away, only to have it pulled back by a hand cupping my chin.  
  
"I will love you until all life on this plane ceases to exist."  
  
"Do you really mean that?" I questioned. "Even if I did something so horrible that no one can forgive."  
  
"Even if. Is there something you want to tell me?"  
  
"I got accept into Colby." I said quietly, barely above a whisper.  
  
I heard a grunt and a deep intake of breath. "That's not terrible. I thought you were going to say that you murdered someone or something drastic."  
  
"I just needed to be sure that you love me, that's why I said that." I chuckled dryly.  
  
"So, no murder charges on my girl?"  
  
"No murder charges on your girl." I let out a small smile, before frowning. "Do you think we can do it? You'll be in UCLA and I'll be in Colby."  
  
"So, there are these new fangled inventions, like the telephone and email, oh and the post office. Plus, we both have cell phones."  
  
"Very witty." I snapped, but couldn't hide the smile.  
  
"I love you, Haley James. We can do anything."  
  
"I love you, Nathan Scott." I rested my head against his shoulder. He placed a kiss in my hair and we sat like that for hours.  
  
End of flashback  
  
Boston, such a busy place. No spots to find close parking, millions of different types of people. Such diversity that makes you stop and really take a look around at the place you are in. It was a far cry from Tree Hill, North Carolina.  
  
The smell of the city could be revolting and sweet at the same time. Smoke, exhaust fumes, cigarettes, hot dogs from the vendors, flower from the floral shop down the road, all mixed into one unique scent. How it smelled to the individual depended on what kind of day they were having.  
  
For me, it smelled normal. I could only find the flowery scents, as I walked down the crowded streets. It was eight in the morning, Boston was already up and in full swing. People were bustling to their jobs, calling, whistling, barking for taxis, talking on cell phones, punching things into their palm pilots, all part of their everyday lives.  
  
I walked past all those people, an outsider in their world. I wasn't on a cell phone, I wasn't calling for a taxi, I was rushing to work or checking my palm pilot. I was strolling down the sidewalk, taking in the sights and sounds the city was offering.  
  
I heard rap music blaring from a beat up old datsun, cars honking, trying to fight through the morning traffic, people's voices, tires screeching, all sorts of sounds, stuff that could be music if you listened closely enough.  
  
I veered off the sidewalk into a coffee-shop/bookstore. The little bell over the door jingled merrily, announcing my arrival. A received a few glanced upon my entrance, but most people kept to themselves and what they were doing. Something I had to get used to after living in Tree Hill for so long.  
  
I moved up to the counter, pulling a five out of my purse. "I'll take a Latte, please." I ordered, wishing it were one of the cafés lattes. Karen always had the best coffee, no matter how it came. Another thing I had to get used to, while living here.  
  
"Hey Haley." Jason Patterson greeted me with a grin, pulling a cup off the stack. "How's it going for you this morning?"  
  
"Not too bad, Jase and you?" I smiled at my friend.  
  
"Things are starting great, let's hope it stays that way." He said over his shoulder, while making my latte. "You working today?"  
  
"Not really." I shrugged. "Frank owes me a vacation anyways. He won't fire me because he needs me. I may just play hookey."  
  
Jason laughed. "Wish I had that luxury. I'm starting to think becoming a dodoctor was a bad idea. I mean, I'm still in school."  
  
"You're doing fine." I assured him. "You'll be a great doctor. I'll be one of your regulars."  
  
"Good to know." He winked and handed me my change. "See you later, right?"  
  
"Of course." I nodded and waved, before exiting the shop and turning to head back to my apartment, sipping my latte thoughtfully.  
  
Things sure had changed since the days of Tree Hill. For one, Lucas and I don't get to see each other nearly as often as I'd like, I live with Brooke, if you want to go into bizarro world, Jake and Jenny live downstairs, Peyton lives in New York, doing cartoons for the New York Times, Skills and Lucas are playing basketball with the Lakers, along with Nathan.  
  
Nathan. We promised each other forever and in reality, it was two months after highschool when things ended. He said we could do anything, that we'd keep in touch, but it was impossible and he ended it, cutting me off from his life. The only reason I knew what he was up to was because I still talked to Lucas and Skills on a regular basis.  
  
Nothing had ever hurt me more than when Nathan had called it quits. No fight with Lucas, no previous break-up, not even the death of my aunt. Nathan had left me out in the bitter cold. I think I cried myself to sleep every night for three months and didn't even begin to date again for another year after the break-up. Even then I didn't even really date.  
  
It wasn't until I became a writer and moved to Boston that I became the old Haley again. With the help of Brooke and Jake, go figure, I became tutor girl again. Jenny had become like our own daughter. Brooke and I were her two mothers, even if Jake and Peyton were doing the long distance thing.  
  
I had always imagined that if my relationship with Nathan ever ended, I would turn to Peyton and Lucas for comfort. It turned out to be Jake and Brooke. Though, I wasn't complaining. I couldn't ask for two better friends. Brooke always had me laughing with her craziness and could be the girl I confided in. Jake was more serious and I could really confide in him. Granted, he wasn't Lucas or Nathan, but hell, it was close enough.  
  
I entered my apartment just in time to hear my answering machine go off. "Hey, you've reached Haley James. And Brooke Davis! (Brooke's voice sounded in the background). We're not in right now, so leave a message and we'll call you back."  
  
"Hey Haley, it's Frank! Are you there! You haven't come into the office and we really need you to get working on the final pieces of your book. Call me or get your butt in here please!" I rolled my eyes and ignored the message.  
  
"Hales?" Brooke ambled out of her bedroom, clutching her head. "Could you get me an aspirin?"  
  
I laughed and held out my latte, before going into the bathroom to retrieve her aspirin. "So I take it Peter was a good one?" I asked, pulling out the bottle and going back out to the living room, where Brooke sat, sipping my latte. I tossed her the bottle, which she caught rather awkwardly.  
  
"Are you kidding?" She moaned. "He was so dull that I drank to keep myself entertained."  
  
I chuckled and sank down beside her. "He couldn't have been that bad?"  
  
"I would have rather been out with a Frat Boy that oogled my goodies all night." She whined. I giggled and helped her nurse her hangover. 


	2. Los Angeles

Chapter 2:  
  
The orange and black basketball sailed through the air and into the hoop with a definate swish. "Nothing, but net!" Lucas Scott cried, punching his fists into the air.  
  
"You're still down by two, Bro!" I shook my head and chuckled at my older brother, who is exchanging high fives with his best friend, Skills.  
  
"Yeah, so?" He shoots me a grin. "Still nothing but net!"  
  
"That's my Boy!" Skills laughed, clapping Lucas soundly on the back.  
  
We are cut off, however, by the rining of a cell phone, in the form of the Batman theme song. I laughed loudly. "You ever gonna change that?" I teased, as Lucas flipped oopen his silver cell phone.  
  
He rolled his eyes at me, before answering. "Hello?" There was a moment's silence. "Oh hey! Yeah, I've got my flight booked, I'm coming up this weekend. No, I'm not going to cancel last minute on you. Okay, yeah, I'll call you later with more detials. Uh huh, love you too. Yup, Byes!"  
  
"Ooh Champ!" Skills let out a catcall. "Was that your Mommy or a mystery girl we don't know about?"  
  
"Neither." Lucas shook his head. "I'm juts going to Boston for the long weekend."  
  
"What pretell is in Boston?" Skills asked and I nodded in agreement, wondering why Lucas didi go to Boston sometimes. "Do you have a certian lover undercover?" Skills teased.  
  
"No." Lucas grinned, before punching his friend playfully. "There is a girl, but she's definately not my lover. I'm going to see Hales, you dumbass!"  
  
I froze at the mention of her name. Things had not ended well between us and it was completely my fault. According to Lucas, I shattered the one girl that had successfully taken my heart. I really believed we could handle the long distance, but I was weak and couldn't. Going to Frat parties with Lucas and the other guys had proven that because I realized that sooner or later i wouldn't be able to stay faithful and that wasn't fair to Haley, so I ended things. It tore at me too because I loved her more than anything, but I couldn't do it anymore.  
  
"Haley?" I hadn't realized I had spoken out loud, until Skills and Lucas stopped talking and looked over at me.  
  
"Yeah. I'm going to see her in Boston this weekend." Lucas arched a brow in my direction questioningly.  
  
"Oh." I shrugged, as if it didin't bother me. "We gonna play or what?" I said, throwing the ball to my brother, effectively avoiding his question.  
  
"Yeah, get to it, Man." Skills gave Lucas a playful nudge and our game contiuned.  
  
I wasn't completely stupid. I knew that Haley was an author, but I never read the quick bio on her in the back of her books. I didn't want to read about any husbands or anything like that. So, I wasn't exactly sure what she was up to because I didn't talk her to Lucas either.  
  
Lucas kicked my ass in the end of the game, but that wasn't anything new. Lucas had a talent for basketball that went beyond my own and I had gotten over the jealousy a long time ago. I just played for the love of the game. It didn't matter if I was Michael Jordan or just shooting around in the park. I just played because the love of this game came back to me.  
  
Delicious smells assaulted my sense once I entered my apartment, making my mouth water for dinner. "Lex?" I called.  
  
"In the kitchen, Baby!" Alexa Marshall, my girlfriend of two years answered. I made my way to the kitchen, where she was standing over the stove, cooking what looked like spaggetti.  
  
"Hey." I planted a kiss on the base of her neck.  
  
"Hi." She turned to smile at me. "How was the game?"  
  
"Lucas beat me, as usual. It's only on rare occasions that I beat him anymore." I shrugged. "Is that spaggetti?"  
  
"Of course." She nodded. "I'm a model, not much in the cooking area."  
  
"Right, I believ salads are usually on your menu." I teased.  
  
"Haha." She rolled her sensuous hazel eyes and tossed her head, sending her blonde hair swirling over her shoulder. "So, are we going out with Lucas and his girl of the month this weekend?"  
  
"Nah. Luke and Marie broke up last week." I laughed. "Actually, he's going up to Boston this weekend."  
  
"Oh?" She arched a perfectly shaped eyebrow. "Why?"  
  
"To see his best friend." I replied, pulling a gatorade out of the refridgerator.  
  
"But you and Skills live here." Lexi shot me a questioning look.  
  
"He's going to see Haley." I sighed. "Apparently that's where she lives now. She called his cell tonight and Skills and I heard him say I love you, so we teased him and he told us."  
  
"Oh, so he's going to see Haley." I didn't miss the way she stressed her name to make it three syllables.  
  
"Yeah." I had told Lexi all about my past and Haley had been a big part of that because she's what got me through it.  
  
"Well, um. I really don't know what to say to that." Lexi stammered, slightly.  
  
"So, don't say anything. You don't have to. I haven't spoken to Haley since I ended things. You have nothing to worry about." I assured her, but my mind wasn't agreeing, oh boy, a flashback.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Damn it! Damn it!" she cursed, stomping her foot angrily on the pavement. "Lucas! I'm never going to get this!"  
  
"Yes you will, Hales." Lucas replied, laughing at his friend.  
  
"Never get what?" I asked, walking towards the two on the Riverside court.  
  
"You can't be here!" Haley's eyes widened in what looked like panic.  
  
I gave her a confused look. "Why not?"  
  
"Because this is embaressing and I want you to think I'm not embaressing." She whined.  
  
I laughed. "You do realize I've seen you in that croscheted oncho thing you wear, right?" I joked. Even Lucas laughed. She shot me an annoyed look. "Oh come on, I'd never think you were embaresssing."  
  
"Really?" She gave me a dubious look, before taking the ball from Lucas and doing a pitiful free throw.  
  
"I take that back." I teased.  
  
"See, never going to get this. Now, I've embaressed myself in front of my boyfriend." Haley complained to her best friend.  
  
"Aw, come on Hales." Lucas grabbed the ball and tossed it to me. "Maybe I'm a crappy teacher and your boyfriend can teach you better. I'm going to go meet Brooke." He waved and walked off.  
  
I smiled and handed her the ball, before moving her behind her and turning her to face the basket. I grasped her hips and pushed down on them, squaring her stance a bit. "Okay, square your hips, like this, good. Now, just steady your arm and...." She threw the ball up, it missed, but at least it hit the back board this time. "Okay, not perfect, but not embaressing either. You just need practice." I kissed her hair. "Try again."  
  
End Of Flashback  
  
We had practiced or hours and I ended up teaching her the easy way to do it the next day so she'd pass her gym class. She had been so happy when she came out of the gym that it had been worht it. I had never done stuff like that with Peyton, but i could o anything with Haley. She even helped me do research on Whitey and make him keep on coaching.  
  
"Nate?" Lexi's voice tore me out of my reverie. "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah." I nodded, lifting my chin. "Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
Okay, so far it's looking like a Naley, but we'll see how Luke's visit to Boston will play out. I'd really appreciate it, if you all would vote on who you want Haley to be with in this fic, that'll help sway my decision. Thanks, Lucas'sgirl! 


	3. Beantown

Chapter 3:  
  
"Haley!" Eight year Jenny scrambled through the front door, dragging her father right behind her. "I have to talk to you!"  
  
I smiled and dropped my pen down. "What's up, Munchkin?" Jenny was so cute. Her hair fell just below her shoulder blades, it's midnight color would stand out in a crowd. She had Jake's hazel eyes, that peered up at me adoringly.  
  
"Maybe she'll talk to you." Jake whined. "She won't tell me because it's 'girly stuff' and I'm a boy."  
  
I giggled. "Well, I'm a girl, so she'll talk to me." I pulled Jenny up onto the couch and shooed Jake away with a wave of my hand. "Now, let us talk peace. No boys allowed, they have cooties." I joked.  
  
"Haha, very funny." Jake rolled his eyes. "Is Lucas coming up this weekend?"  
  
"Yup, just called him about an hour ago." I nodded. "He's flying up tomorrow."  
  
"Great. it'll be nice to have another guy around here." He shook his head and went for the door, before turning to shoot me a grateful look over his shoulder. "Thanks Hales."  
  
"No problem." I replied sincerely. "You're saving me from paying me bills." Jake laughed and disappeared out the door. "So, what is it you want to talk to me about?" I asked, turning to Jenny, who was knawing on her lip thoughtfully.  
  
"Boys!" She blurted out, her cheeks burned scarlet red. "I don't think they all have cooties."  
  
I giggled at her adorable face. "Does someone have a crush?" I teased, ruffling her soft hair.  
  
"No!" She said indiginantly, blushing even more furiously than before. "Um, maybe." She admitted looking at her hands.  
  
"What's his name?" I asked, letting the teasing note leave my voice.  
  
"Brett. He's really nice and I like hte way he looks." Jenny mumbled. "I don't think he likes me though."  
  
"Then, I don't want you to like him because you shouldn't be liking dummies." I smiled down at her. "Have you tried being friends with him?"  
  
"We share pencils and stuff." She looked up at me hopefully. "Weren't you best friends with a boy?"  
  
"Yup, still am. You remember Uncle Lucas, right?" I began to braid her hair between my fingers. "He's my best friend."  
  
"Oh. Did you ever have a crush on him?" She asked.  
  
I chuckled. "A long, long time ago. I think I was about twelve, just the age when people started having their first boyfriends. lucas gave me my first kiss underneath the mistletoe. It was perfect."  
  
"Was Lucas your first boyfriend?" Jenny peered up at me through inquisitive hazel eyes that were just underneath a curtian of long lashes.  
  
"No, Lucas wasn't my first boyfriend. I didn't get my first boyfriend until years later and he ended up being Lucas's younger half brother." I smiled. "I don't think you remember your Uncle Nathan very well do you?"  
  
"Not really. I've seen him in old pictures with my Daddy and Uncle Lucas." Jenny said, her cute little face scrunched up in thought. "Were you going to marry him?"  
  
I laughed out loud. "Not then, no." I shook my head. "But, I loved him. The first boy I ever loved and the first boy who ever broke my heart."  
  
"Did you cry?" Jenny asked.  
  
"A lot." I nodded, tying her braid still. "I miss him sometimes, but I'm happy now and I've had a few boyfriends since him."  
  
"Daddy sometimes says that you and Uncle Lucas should just get married and put us all out of our misery." Jenny enlightened me.  
  
I laughed again. "Oh really." I smirked. "Well, you tell your Daddy that when he marriess Peyton then we'll discuss my love life."  
  
Jenny giggled. "Okay."  
  
"Well, it's my favorite girls." Brooke chimed cheerfully, as she walked into the apartment, carrying a bag of groceries.  
  
"Brooke!" Jenny squealed, jumping off the couch and racing to give her a hug.  
  
"Hey Muffin!" Brooke placed a kiss on Jenny's forehead. "How are you today?"  
  
"I'm good. Haley and I were just talking about boys." Jenny puffed out proudly. "We talked about uncle Lucas and Uncle Nathan."  
  
"Did you now?" Brooke shot me a knowing look. I smiled at her. Things had never been the same between Brooke, Peyton and Lucas. She had eventually forgiven them, but never really trusted them again, not enough to be their friend, like she used to. Brooke had instead turned to me and Nathan, which had been really odd for awhile, since I was firmly loyal to Lucas and pretty good friends with Peyton by then. However, after awhile, I began to welcome the female companionship of both girls right alongside with the male companionship.  
  
Brooke would be the girl I could goof off with or party with and on rare occasions talk to. Peyton had been the girl I confided in when I couldn't talk to Lucas. I had felt like I had been the middle man between the two, until Brooke seemed to get over it and move on. She wasn't mad anymore, she sometimes hung out with me and Peyton, but she didn't run to her former best friend anymore, that soon became my job. Then Brooke seemed to move on completely and found herself a perfect match, someone who could be just as crazy as she was and at the same time more mellow. She fell head over heels for Nathan's best friend Tim. That had been a match made in heaven or so we thought. Tim's parents got a job transfer during Senior year and he was forced to move to Europe. Brooke had been devestated, but Tim called every week and sent her emails. They were still friends now, often communicating. Tim worked as a financer overin England and now visited a bit more regularly. If he ever planned on moving back to the states again, I've got this feeling that he and Brooke would be together again because the girl can't seem to settle with anyone else and according to her, neither can he.  
  
Peyton had been a bit more complicated. After recieving Brooke's forgiveness and then asking for permission, she gave into her feelings for Lucas again, but he was having none of it. He had been sick of being used and abused by her time and time again. By that time he had been a slight headcase himself and didn't need to be involved with another one. Before Brooke, he would have been perfect for Peyton with his calm demeanor, but that never worked out. Jake had waited patiently and had been Peyton's rock during her time to get over Lucas and when she had finally been ready, their own romance had skyrocketed to this fairytale love type thing and it had been perfect, still lasting to this day.  
  
After refusing Peyton, which had been hard for him, Lucas threw himself into getting better. He went through a month of physical therapy and returned to the game, as fresh and as sharp as ever. We began to hang out again and in turn, he and Nathan formed some sort of truce and before I knew it, without Dan's influence, they became friends. Since fixing himself, Lucas help me help Nathan with his emotional trauma, easily slipping into big brother mode and now they were the best of friends. Lucas didn't date much during the rest of highschool, a few girls here and there, but since the whole Peyton, Brooke fiasco, he basically stuck to the quiet, more reserved girls and even then I was the only woman in his life, besides his mother. In college he had dated a bit more, enjoying the free life and was still dating around today. Like Brooke and Tim, he couldn't seem to settle.  
  
According to what Lucas and Skills tell me, Nathan dated around a lot in college, but never fully commited himself to a realtionship, like he had with me. It wasn't into he joined the NBA and settled with his life that he settled with someone. She's a model and a damn popular one too, her face is posted over a bazillion magazines. Nathan met her at a party of some sort and they immediately hit it off. Lucas says it's because she's like me in a lot of ways and that some osrt of a comfort to Nathan.  
  
I, however, date the least out of our group. After the heartbreak that was Nathan, I threw myself into my school work, studying like a possess person. When I did go out, it was never with the same guy for more than two dates. They all seemed to be missing something and had the horrible expectations Nathan hanging over their heads. When Brooke waltzed back into my life once I reached Boston, I thought it would have been the end of me. Appalled that I hadn't even slept with anyone since the night I lost the virgin flag, she set me up on so many blind dates that it was hard to keep up. Fed up, I called it off, saying if I wanted to date, I would and that was that.  
  
Sex is something that I take seriously. Nathan had been the only one to get even get a chance and he made my first and only time the most memorable that I ever could imagine, romance, love, passion, all wrapped up into a full package on the night before I left for Colby. I never had any regrets when it came to Nathan and I never would. Since sex had never been a big part of my life, I never craved it like Brooke does. I just want it to mean something and that's how it's going to be.  
  
Okay, all of you who have not voted yet, please do, because the next chapter will decided who will win. So far, Lucas is ahead by four votes. For those of you Naley lovers, you need five or more for this fic to be a Naley. So vote please! Those of you who voted are listed below, so don't vote again.  
  
Michelle  
  
Allyse  
  
Christina  
  
C  
  
Cinnapeach  
  
Kay  
  
Kat  
  
Starryskyangel1  
  
Ash  
  
FiRe-n-IcE-62  
  
Jess  
  
Renee  
  
Anonymous  
  
Angelicin 


	4. City Of Angels

Chapter 4:  
  
"Flight 27 to Boston, Massachusetts will now be boarding." A voiced called over the intercom, startling me out of my daydream.  
  
"That's be me." I muttered, slinging my carry-on haphazardly over my shoulder.I turned to look over at Skills and Nathan, who stood by my side, hands shoved in their pockets.  
  
"Tell Babygirl, I say 'hey!'" Skills clapped me on the back. "Enjoy yourself, Dawg!"  
  
"I will." I chuckled and turned my attention to Nathan. "I should be back Monday night. Think you can pick me up?"  
  
"Will do." Nathan nodded, lolling nervously on the balls of his feet. "Tell her,.................just, tell her that I'm sorry." He mumbled.  
  
I raised my eyebrows. "You're sorry?" I questioned.  
  
"Yeah, for hurting her and stuff. I never meant to. I really did love her." Nathan sucked in a deep breath. "She's Haley, I'll always love her."  
  
"Nate, I think this is something you should discuss with her yourself." I tilted my head to the side. "This is between you and her."  
  
"Worth a shot." The younger Scott shrugged, huffing out a breath. "I'm just too much of a chickenshit to face her."  
  
"Knowing Hales, she'll forgive you, Man." I clapped him on the back one last time. "I'll see you two on Tuesday." I waved, before boarding my plane.  
  
~Four hours Later~  
  
"Hey Lucas! Over here!" A familiar voice called, once I stepped off the plane into the lobby. My eyes scanned the crowd until my gaze fell on a familiar form, weaving his arms like a windmill.  
  
"Jake!" I grinned and gave him a brotherly hug. "It's been too long, Man."  
  
"You're telling me?" Jake chuckled. "I've been surrounded by three women! Not that I'm complaining or anything, just a guy just needs another guy around at times."  
  
"I hear you." I shook my head and laughed. "I miss having estrogen in my life, with the exception of those one night stands."  
  
"Still a major player?" Jake teased.  
  
"Can't help it, none of the LA girls hold my interest for long." I shrugged, following Jake out to his car. "Not that I'm not happy to see you or anything, but where's Hales? She said she'd be picking me up."  
  
"Last minute book crisis. She should be back by the time we get there. Jenny and Brooke are there too." Jake smiled. "She was upset 'cause she wanted to pick you up, but Hales thought you might want to see me too."  
  
"Hit the nail on the head." I grinned, climbing into the passenger seat. "I've missed her too. It's not the same without her around to bug me!" I joked.  
  
Jake laughed. "Yes, she's been channneling that into me."  
  
"Sorry." I winced, before cracking up. "You just gotta love that girl."  
  
"Yup." Jake nodded, turning on the radio and Gavin Degraw came on in the background. "Hell, I love both of them for being so motherly to Jenny, but Haley's been amazing. She just, really stepped into the role of motherly devotion. Jenny goes to Haley with all of her problems that she can't talk to me about 'cause I'm a boy." Jake made a face and then grinned. "She's very maternal. Whereas, Brooke, does the clothes shopping and the movies and some boy talk."  
  
I laughed heartedly. "Sounds like nothing has really changed."  
  
"Not too much. Brooke is still talking to Tim regularly, as well as dating up a storm. I'm still handling a long distance relationship with Peyton. Haley, well, she's Haley. Dating is not a big part of her life. She writes and talks with us. I swear, if I wasn't so mental over Peyton I'd marry the girl."  
  
"Not a bad decision on your part." I tilted my head thoughtfully.  
  
"Here we are." Jake pulled his car into empty parking space in front of a familiar building. The one Haley, Jake, Brooke and Jenny shared.  
  
"Yes!" I grinned, hopping out of the car and grabbing my dufflebag. "Gotta see my girl!" I raced up the steps with Jake hot on my heels.  
  
The brass twenty two on Haley's door gleamed brightly at me, as I reached for the handle, a smile plastered to my face. The door swung open and I was immeidately enveloped in the sweet smell of spagetti and the sounds of Maroon 5 coming from the stereo.  
  
"Uncle Lucas!" Jenny squealed, from her seat on the couch, where she had been doing her homework. She jumped up and raced across the room into my arms.  
  
"Hey Jenny. Wow, heave you gotten tall. Not the little midget I left behind." I winked at her, as I pulled back. "And pretty too."  
  
"Thanks Uncle Lucas!" She smiled, before turning to her father. "Daddy!"  
  
"Hey there, Stud." Brooke's voice tore me away from the pair. She was leaning against the doorframe to the kitchen, clad in sweats and her auburn hair was pulled up into a ponytail.  
  
"Brooke." I nodded smoothly at her, crossing the room to give her an awkward hug. "How've ya been?"  
  
"Pretty decent." She tilted her head to the side. "And yourself?"  
  
"Can't complain." I pulled away, smiling down at her. "Where's Hales?"  
  
"Here!" Haley's voice called from behind him. She came out of the hallway, wearing a pair of old worn in jeans and a Colby sweatshirt, a broad smile on her face. She crossed the room within seconds and flung herself into my arms. "I've missed you." She said, her voice muffled against my shoulder.  
  
I sighed contentedly, breathing in her familiar scent of cinnamon and vanilla. Her hair still smelled like that Fructis stuff she used for shampoo and a little bit of outdoor air was mixed in. I nuzzled my face into her hair and wrapped my arms around her even tighter.  
  
"Aww." A collective sigh came from Jake. "Isn't that sweet?" A sparkling smile on his face.  
  
Haley turned around to stick her tongue out at her friend. "Oh hush, You! You ruined the moment." I chuckled and pulled Haley back in to my arms. I may live in the City of Angels, but here, with Haley, I was in Heaven. 


	5. Hollywood

Chapter 5:  
  
"Nate, I think this is something you should discuss with her yourself." Luke's words echoed in my head repeatedly. He was right. If I wanted to apologize to Haley and even hope that she'd forgive me, I'd have to tell her myself.  
  
Haley had been the one thing that was constantly on my mind since that day she called Luke on the basketball court. I never did anything to deserve Haley in high school. I had been nothing but a pompous jerk and a real ass to Lucas, her best friend. The only reason we even got to know each other was because I wanted to get at Lucas where it would hurt the most, Haley. I was just using her.  
  
Then it all changed, the night Peyton broke up with me. Haley became more than just a way to get at my brother. She was everything I ever wanted and everything that for once; I couldn't have. The closer I got, the more I screwed up: the more I ruined any chance of being with her. Thank God, she cared about me too, enough to crack the proverbial whip behind my ass. I realized that if I didn't do something, I'd lose her forever.  
  
I kissed her, right in mid sentence. She had been ranting about how much she put her trust in me and how I kept letting her down and I kissed her. She looked at me for a moment, mumbled something and then launched herself at me. I had never been more relieved or elated than in that moment.  
  
I had been foolish, no I had been stupid, to let her go. She was the one person who believed in me when nobody else would. I had convinced myself that I loved Lexi. That she was the one, but ever since that stupid phone call, I've been questioning whether or not Lexi and I are meant to be. I have no answers anymore and I need those answers.  
  
Just then, my cell rang, interrupting my thoughts. I checked the id; Lexi, go figure. I hastily picked it up. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Baby." She chirped. "Luke get off okay?"  
  
"He should be in Boston right now." I mumbled.  
  
"That's good. Listen, could you stop by the store and pick something up for me? I need skim milk." She asked.  
  
"Sure, Lex. I'll be home soon." I replied, hurriedly trying to get her to hang up.  
  
"Okay, see you when you get home, kisses." With that she hung up.  
  
I raked my fingers through my brown hair. Only one thing was going to fix this. If I wanted answers or some type of closure, I had to see Haley. I had to know if I still love her and get her to forgive me. I need those answers and only Haley has them, as per usual. Haley always had answers.  
  
I flipped open my cell and found Skills' number and dialed him up. "Hey Dawg." His smooth voice picked up on the third ring.  
  
"Hey Skills." I sighed. "Listen, I need to ask you a favor."  
  
"Sure. What's up?" Skills asked, sounding genuinely interested in what the favor was.  
  
"I've been thinking a lot about what Luke said. Could you by chance, have Haley's number?" I crossed my fingers, hoping he did.  
  
"Yeah, hold on." I heard some rummaging in the background, but soon he returned. "You got a pen and paper?"  
  
I dug out my palm pilot and opened it up to telephone numbers. "Go ahead."  
  
"Haley's number is; 555-9803." Skills said, as I punched the number in. "Her cell is; 476-4286."  
  
"Thanks Skills, I owe you." I replied, punching in Haley's cell.  
  
"No, you owe her. I'm glad you two are finally gonna get some closure. It broke her real bad, when you left her like that. I know you never meant to hurt her, but you did a number on her, Bro." Skills said sadly.  
  
"I know. I'm looking for forgiveness, so we can both move on." I sighed. "Hurting Haley was the farthest thing from my list."  
  
"I know. But, instead of moving on, are you hoping to rekindle?" Skills inquired.  
  
I contemplated the thought. "I don't know, Skills. I plan to go see her face to face, maybe. I don't even know if she has a boyfriend."  
  
"She doesn't. Haley's never really dated since you broke up with her. She's not really into it. What are you going to tell Lexi?"  
  
"The truth. I need some sort of closure. I've been thinking about it a lot and I need Haley to forgive me for me to completely move on. I'm sure she'll understand." I shrugged, even though Skills couldn't see me.  
  
"Right." Skills drawled. "Good luck with that."  
  
~An hour later~  
  
"What do you mean you need to go see her?!" Lexi shrieked.  
  
"I need closure, Lex. If I ever want to move forward with you, I need Haley to forgive me." I explained for the umpteenth time.  
  
"Don't Bulls**t me, Nathan Scott. You just want to see if she still loves you, so you can get back together." Lexi snapped.  
  
"I'm not Bulls**ting you!" I exclaimed exasperated. "I'm not going to go see her so I can get back together with her. I've never really moved on. I need her to forgive me so I can."  
  
"No, you do want to get back together with her. You just won't admit it!" She sobbed. "Two years, Nathan. You've been with me for two years and all this time you've been in love with her!"  
  
"That's it, Lex. If you don't trust me enough, to see my ex- girlfriend for closure, which by the way, we've been over for a very long time; then you never trusted me at all. Frankly, I can't be in a relationship with someone who doesn't trust me. Congratulations Lex, you just ended our relationship." I spun on my heel to head back out the door.  
  
"Nathan no!" She cried.  
  
"I'm going to Boston when Luke comes back, when I get back, I want you gone. I'll stay at a hotel for now. You've got until Friday, Lex." I snapped, marching out the door and slamming it behind me. Why the Hell did I do that? 


	6. Bostonia

Chapter 6:  
  
"I kinda like that one." I pointed at the small Boxer puppy in the pet store window. He was so cute; all legs and white with a few patches of brown on his face and back.  
  
"You would." Lucas teased, tugging a strand of my auburn hair playfully. "I'm still going with the Doberman." He nodded towards the tiny dog, with floppy ears.  
  
"You just want it because it's a manly dog." I laughed, poking him in the ribs. "Boxers are supposed to be some of the sweetest and most well behaved dogs."  
  
"Well, I don't know anything about Dobermans, but that guy is really rambunctious." Luke shrugged.  
  
"Yeah, that's exactly why I don't think it's a good idea to buy him. I told Jake, after I got his permission of course, that I'd find him a well- behaved and quiet dog for Jenny. She's not a boy, Luke. She won't want to race the dog all day; she'll want to cuddle and pet him or her. That puppy needs a boy that wants to play." I smiled. "I'm going to get that Boxer for Jenny's birthday."  
  
"You're right. He's a good choice." Luke sighed. "Let's buy him then, shall we?"  
  
"Let's." I grinned and entered the pet store. A short, pudgy, balding man stood behind the counter, helping an elderly woman find the right food for her cats. Lucas and I lined up patiently behind her.  
  
"It's just, Sammy has a very fussy stomach. Poor thing gets sick with a lot of cat foods, it positively dreadful." The elderly woman shook her head sadly.  
  
"I can assure you, Madam, that this food will do nothing of the sort. It's ingredients are very mild and I'll even allow you to return it if your cat does get sick." The man look strained from the conversation.  
  
"Well," She seemed to contemplate the thought for a moment. "All right then, ring it up." She nodded crisply, as if it had been her idea in the first place.  
  
"Of course, Madam. That'll be ten dollars for the eight pound bag or seven dollars for the six pound bag." The man told her.  
  
"The six pound bag will be fine. Here you go." She handed him the money, took her cat food and marched out of the store with an air of aristocracy.  
  
The man sighed. "What can I do for you two?" He asked, smiling at them in a friendly manner. "Sorry about the wait."  
  
"It's not a problem." I smiled cheerfully. "We'd like to buy that Boxer puppy tat we saw in the window."  
  
"Oh, you mean Chase. Fine dog that one, he's eager to please and has been looking for a good home." The man came out from behind the counter. "He's a nice choice for a young couple such as yourselves."  
  
"We're not a....." Lucas trailed off.  
  
"I'm actually buying him for our Niece's birthday." I cut Luke off. "She's always wanted a dog."  
  
"Oh, well, he's a nice choice for a young girl too." The man picked the pup up and placed him in my arms. The little thing immediately began to shower my face in little puppy kisses and I nuzzled my face into his fur.  
  
"He's perfect." I cooed, scratching his ears.  
  
"I personally wanted the Doberman." Luke whined, but he looked at us with eyes full of adoration.  
  
The man behind the counter laughed. "Most men do, but their women persuade them for a calmer dog. He's just playful is all, he's just got some growing up to do." The man scoffed.  
  
Luke caught my gaze over Chase's head and I felt my heart melt. Oh boy, look what he's making me do. "Is he eager to please or will he be a rough train?" I asked.  
  
"Depends, he'll just be more difficult than Chase here. He'll want to play more than work, so you'd probably have to use treats as a bribe. "The man's eyes lit up in prospects of another buy.  
  
Luke shot me a pleading look. "Lucas." I whined, looking back towards the window. "God, the things you make me do. We'll take him too. He'll be mine."  
  
"Ours." Luke corrected with a smile. "I want him more than you do."  
  
"Oh, you." I stuck my tongue out at him.  
  
"Ah, young love. I remember that clearly. He'll make a fine dog for you both. His name is Justice, funny name for a dog, actually, but he responds to it." The man moved back to the window and picked up the squirming pup and handed him over to Lucas. "I hope you're prepared to spend some money."  
  
"Oh, don't worry, Lucas will share in the expenses." I grinned at him triumphantly.  
  
"I was planning to anyway." He laughed, nuzzled the pup.  
  
"Well, you'll need food, collars, a leash, treats..." The man began, moving off to his shelves and pulling stuff off of them.  
  
We emerged from the shop twenty minutes later. "I've got a dog." I stared at the still squirming Justice, who was nipping playfully at Lucas' ear. "I didn't even call Brooke to make sure it was okay first."  
  
"I'm sure it's fine. Besides, he's my dog too, you know." Luke corrected, batting at the puppy's nose absently.  
  
"You're rarely ever here in Boston." I pointed out.  
  
"All the more reason for me to get up here more often." Luke replied, as we climbed the stairs to our apartments, laden down with puppies and puppy supplies.  
  
"I wasn't enough to get you out here enough?" I shot him a look of mock hurt.  
  
"Oh you know that's not true." Luke scoffed, as we entered Jake's apartment.  
  
"Ahh!" Jenny squealed, as soon as we walked in and I set Chase down. The little puppy scampered over to the girl, showering her with puppy kisses. I set down his bag of things and grinned at Jake.  
  
"Hales, I said one dog!" He looked slightly alarmed.  
  
"I know, the other is mine and Luke's too, but it'll mostly be mine." I grinned, watching the girl and her new dog. "Happy Birthday Jenny, from me and your Uncle Luke here."  
  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Jenny got up from the floor and flung her arms around my middle. "It's the best present you've ever given me."  
  
"Thank your Daddy too, he's the one who let me buy him for you." I smiled, ruffling her hair.  
  
"Thank you so much, Daddy!" She shot over her shoulder before hugging Luke with all her might.  
  
Laughing, I took a squealing Justice from his arms so he could hug Jenny properly. The pup immediately settled in my arms and nuzzled into my shoulder. I scratched his ears lovingly.  
  
"See, I told you that you won't regret buying him." Luke smirked, letting Jenny go play with her new dog and moving forward to rub Justice's head. "You'll love him."  
  
"I already do, it's just the taking care of him part. I work and so does Brooke and so do you. You don't even live here." I pointed out. "I just don't want him to be cooped up in an apartment."  
  
"He won't. You work a lot at home, well at least for the majority of your writing and there's something else I haven't told you yet. I actually haven't told anybody yet, but the Lakers are thinking about selling me to the Celtics because they're willing to pay a hefty price for one of the Scott brothers and I so graciously volunteered for them to consider." Luke grinned. "I may be moving up here after all."  
  
"No way!" Jaek exclaimed, an excited grin etched upon his face.  
  
I let out a squeal that rivaled Jenny's and flung myself into Luke's arms, sandwiching poor Justice between us. He let out an annoying bark and we moved apart a little. "This is great."  
  
"I won't be surrounded by these woman by myself?" Jake asked, a hopeful expression on his face.  
  
"Not anymore my friend. I'll make the deal final. I have a puppy and a family on this side of the country. I need to be here." Luke laughed.  
  
"Oh my God! Wait 'til I tell Brooke and Peyton! This is fabulous. It's almost like the whole crew is back together!" I did a miniature version of the happy dance.  
  
"All we need is Peyton, Nathan and Skills." Jake agreed.  
  
"Right." I felt like my face was about to burst from smiling so much. "I love it!"  
  
Okay, that's it for chapter 6. Sorry it took me so long to update. I got ground just before springbreak, thanks to my brother and then I flew off to Europe. I'm back now, so updates will be more frequent again. I hope you enjoyed. It still isn't official whether it's going to be a Laley or Naley fic. According to the votes, Laley is winning, but that's not the final decision, it just weighs on which I decide on, so we'll see how it goes. Kepp on reviewing and the chappies will keep on coming. 


	7. Home Of The Lakers

Chapter 7:  
  
Sighing, I dug for my cell phone, needing someone to talk to. I scanned the list of numbers and paused at Haley's Cell. The urge to call her was powerful, but I continued to scroll down, finding Tim's Cell.  
  
"'Lo?" He picked up on the third ring. His voice sounded crisp and businesslike, very unlike the Tim I grew up with.  
  
"Hey Man, it's me." I replied. "How are you doing?"  
  
"Not bad, not bad. I just got out of a meeting and have another date tonight." He replied. "How 'bout you?"  
  
"Dude, you should just move back to the states and reunite with Brooke." I laughed, before turning serious. "On a more sour note, I broke up with Lexi this evening."  
  
"Whoa! Didn't see that one coming. What happened?" Tim's voice dropped its casual tone and became concerned.  
  
"I told her that I wanted to go up and see Haley." I groaned. "I need some damn closure from that part of my life because I'm not going to be able to really go forward if I don't. She completely blew up at me, going on and on about how I'm only going up to Boston to get back to together with Haley and I'm going to leave her and I kept telling her that wasn't the case, that I was with her. Then, I cracked. I told her that if she doesn't believe that I need Haley to forgive me so I can move on, then she never trusted me at all, and I can't have a relationship with someone like that. I told her to be out by the end of the week. So, I'm currently in a Motel 6 and anxiously waiting for Monday, when I fly out to Boston."  
  
"Wow." Was Tim's response. "I mean, I sympathize with Lexi, you and Haley were something else entirely, but I knew that you and Lexi wouldn't last. She's too high maintenance and you're right, you need that closure with Haley. Hell, maybe you just plain need Haley. Whatever the case, I've got this feeling that you'll find what you're looking for in Boston; whether it's closure or lost love, I can't say."  
  
"Thanks Man. I really needed to hear that and to vent." I sighed. "Maybe I do need Haley, I don't seem to know anything anymore ever since she called Luke's cell when we were playing b-ball. "  
  
"Sounds like your brain and your heart are scrambled and as usual, Tutorgirl has all the answers you're looking for." Tim laughed. "Some things never change."  
  
"Yeah, and that part gets really annoying." I shook my head. "Why is it that no matter how many mistakes she and Luke make, not that they make that many, they always come out to be so righteous, whereas, we're always the tainted Bad guys."  
  
"Haley seemed to have no problem being with a tainted bad guy in High school and neither did Peyton." Tim replied.  
  
"Haley's special. She's what made me different, she made me better. I was an emotional train wreck and then she bounced into my life like a right little ball of sunshine and I wanted her. She had to be mine." I ran my fingers through my hair. "Then she was and I realized that wasn't enough. I had to be good enough for her. I had to be someone worthy of being with her."  
  
"You were Nate, with the exception of the best friend, Lucas; no one could make Haley smile or laugh like you did. Plus, you got a little more out of her than Luke did." Tim teased.  
  
"Remind me to punch for that next time I see you." I rolled my eyes, even though Tim couldn't see me.  
  
"Will do." Tim chuckled. "Still got the protective instinct in you, good sign."  
  
"Shut up!" I retorted.  
  
"Okay, okay, we'll go to a change of subject. So, what's with Lucas being sold to the Celtics?" Tim asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's on the news. Go to a news station, I believe I'm watching NBC over here."  
  
I did as I was told and flipped the channels until I found what I was looking for. NBC news was just going into its sports news.  
  
"A breaking story for sports fanatics, here. Athlete Lucas Scott, one half of the infamous Scott brother duo from Los Angeles Lakers, might be sold to the Boston Celtics. Represenatives from both teams say that Boston is willing to pay a hefty price for one of the Scott brothers and Los Angeles says they're considering selling Lucas to them. When asked what Lucas himself thinks, Los Angeles say that the athlete doesn't have a real problem with this; he has family in both Boston and Los Angeles. Lucas Scott is in Boston at the moment, visiting a friend and he might meet with the Celtics while he's there. Lakers fans are in an uproar, wondering how Los Angeles can split up the Scott brothers. We'll have more information on the subject when it's released."  
  
"Holy Sh**!" I gaped at the television screen. "They can't just sell Luke! They can't separate us! Why didn't he tell me?!"  
  
"Maybe he just found out!" Tim guessed.  
  
"No! This is wrong! Luke and I are a team, they can't break us up like this!" I fumed.  
  
"Why don't you call him, Nate?" Tim suggested. "Get some answers from him. Maybe he wants to be closer to Haley and his family there, like his mother."  
  
"Tim, coming here was scary enough. I didn't have Haley with me or you or anyone really, except for my brother and his best friend. He can't just leave me behind." I sat down on the bed, defeated.  
  
"Call him, Nate. Let him explain it to you. I bet you he's more in on the details." Tim explained.  
  
"Damn it. If they sell him, they have to sell me too!" I pounded my fist into the bed.  
  
"Are you serious? Nate, there was once a time where you would have done anything to keep Luke off the same team as you and now you refuse to be on separate teams." Tim sounded amused.  
  
"You're damn right, he's my brother." I cursed, getting angry all over again.  
  
"Hate to break it to you, Man, but doubt Los Angeles would be keen on selling you and Lucas. You guys are what make their team great. Plus, if you go, Skills is going to go too." Tim added.  
  
"I don't care. Skills, Lucas and I will remain on the same team, whether it's Boston or LA or anywhere else."  
  
"Some things do change." 


	8. Celtic City

Chapter 8:  
  
"Whoo-hoo! Time to Paaartay!" Brooke cried, as she led us into one of Boston's more popular nightclubs, Mist.  
  
Jake laughed. "Brooke, for you, it's always time to party." He joked.  
  
"Ha ha." She stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"Very mature." Haley nudged her friend, sending her auburn curls bouncing all over her face. I still couldn't get over how gorgeous she looked tonight. Her hair wasn't as long as it had been in high school, it only fell to her shoulders, but tonight it bounced around her pretty face in a mass of curls. She had worn a pair of dark red leather pants and a black see0through long sleeved top that was over a black camisole. Black leather boots boosted her smaller frame so her head actually reached my shoulder tonight.  
  
"Well, I thought this was a party. Let's dance!" Brooke whooped, grabbing Jake's arm in one hand and Haley's in the other. Haley reached back and grabbed my hand before Brooke dragged us onto the dance floor.  
  
The song was quick and upbeat. I recognized it as Usher's "Yeah" that blasted out of the speakers. Brooke immediately began to move her hips in a quick sensuous rhythm; that seemed to grab the attention of many guys around them. Jake, deciding to play protector, took his place behind her.  
  
Haley tilted her head and smirked up at me, before beginning to imitate Brooke's moves. Needless to say I was hypnotized. Her hips moved in a smooth arc, moving back and forth and I couldn't tear my eyes away. Then, she nearly backed into me, so I grasped her hips instinctively; watching my hands move with those hips put me under her spell.  
  
I looked up and saw Jake smirking at me like an idiot. He winked and mouthed, "I knew it." I shook my head and looked back down at Haley. There was no space between us now and her head was just under my chin. Her hair smelled tropical and mixed with her perfume made a delicious scent. I swear if this wasn't Haley, we wouldn't be in the club for much longer.  
  
The song ended, but that didn't faze us because another one just started up again. I wasn't moving on my own anymore, I followed Haley's body like it was my own and it felt like the most natural thing in the world.  
  
Haley spun around quickly so she was facing me. She was flush up against me and I gripped her hips to keep her there. This sensation of having her this close was both weird and pleasant at the same time. Haley's amber eyes smoldered with want and I was glad to see I wasn't alone in the feeling.  
  
"Luke?" Her voice was soft, almost wary. She looked hesitant and nervous. The only thing that hinted us ever being more than friends were the subtle flirting we sometimes shared. Otherwise everything seemed platonic.  
  
Not tonight, though. Tonight, all I felt was a raw and intense need for her. I tried to control it by repeating to myself that it was Haley, but that only seemed to make the need grow stronger. This wasn't how it was supposed to be with us, but I couldn't seem to stop it.  
  
Slowly by slowly, everything seemed to fade away, the music, the people, the club in general. It was just Haley and I in a cloud of, well, Mist. No other girl had ever made me feel this way. Not Peyton, not Brooke, not Nikki, no one. It was Haley, just Haley.  
  
'It's always Haley.' A voice whispered in the back of my mind. It was true. No matter who I dated or who I thought I was in love with, it was always Haley that I went back to. She's mine, my Haley. My sweet, loving, caring, giving Haley.  
  
"Haley." I breathed her name; it sounded husky at it left my lips.  
  
"Let's get out of here." She whispered.  
  
Wordlessly I slipped my hand into hers and led her off the dance floor. We left the club and grabbed the nearest taxi. The drive back to her apartment was filled with tense anticipation. We both bolted from the cab once I had paid.  
  
"Lucas." She turned to me, before opening the door. She bit her lip, looking nervous and hesitant again. "I'm not ready to go that far tonight."  
  
I cupped her chin in my hand. I loved how she said my name. "Then we won't go that far. I won't push."  
  
Her eyes filled with relief and hope. "Just kiss me for now." She barely got the sentence out, before I crushed my lips over hers, as she opened the door. We stumbled back into her bedroom, continuing our heated make-up session.  
  
Things were changing tonight. Whether it was the full moon tonight or the fumes from the club, something was making me want anything I could get from Haley. Anything she was willing to give was enough for me.  
  
It was like I was split in two tonight. One part of me was on fire, just going crazy if I wasn't touching her. The other part was just completely still and calm, knowing tha something about this was right.  
  
Uh-oh for you Naley fans. Lol, that was just for the Laley fans right now. This isn't final, Naley could still come back in the end. I'm just making things more complicated. Whoo, was that steamy or what? Haha, I love it. Anyways, review for more people. Nathan and Luke are going to have a confrontation and Nathan will finally arrive in Boston. 


	9. Boston's Back Bay

Chapter 9: Boston's Back Bay  
  
The shrill ringing of my telephone woke me up the next morning. I was thoroughly startled to find Lucas spooned behind me, but then I remembered the events from last night. Something had drawn us to each other and I felt as if I were in a trance-like state and when Luke kissed me, it was as if the world exploded and fireworks went off like the fourth of July.  
  
Realizing that my phone was still ringing and Luke was beginning to stir, I picked it up. "Hello?" I mumbled into the receiver, wiping the sleep from my eyes. "Hello?" I said a little louder, when all I got was silence.  
  
"Hey Haley." A deep voice replied on the other end that nearly stopped my heart. Nathan. He's the only person who could ever say my name that way.  
  
"Nathan?" I asked, fully awake now.  
  
"Yeah, it's me. I know this is kind of awkward, me calling you and all, but I was planning on coming up to Boston to see you." He began. "I just need to talk to you in person. I was planning to come after your visit with Luke was over, but after some events, I need to talk with him too. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind seeing me."  
  
Nathan wants to come see me! I slowly detangled myself from Luke's arms and climbed out of the bed. "Um, sure. I guess it would be kind of nice to see you, catch up and everything. When do you plan on coming?"  
  
"I can catch a flight today. Actually, I'm at the airport now, looking at flight schedules. The next flight that leaves is at 8:00 o'clock here. So if I take that flight, it'll be five hours, plus with your time difference, I'm guessing I'd be in Boston around four or five." He did the math.  
  
"Four." I stated. "I can pick you up from the airport then. Wow, this is kind of weird. I haven't even spoken to you in like six years and now we're going to see each other."  
  
"You're okay with that, right?" He asked, sounding slightly worried.  
  
"Yeah." I replied. "I'm fine, it's just weird. Shouldn't I be mad and bitter and we'd be fighting or something?"  
  
"I was kind of expecting that, but I'm really glad that you're not mad." I could hear the smile in his voice. "Actually, ever since I found out that Luke was going to visit you, you've been on my mind and I feel as if I need to see you, get closure or something."  
  
"Yeah, I've been wanting to see you and get closure for the past six years." I sank down onto the couch and rested my head in my hands. "The closest I got was watching Luke's games on TV and you were there."  
  
"Truthfully, you were with me throughout college and after, no matter what girl I was with at the time. The break-up was really hard for me too. It wasn't until I met Lexi that things started turning around." Nathan sighed on the other end. "Of course, things didn't work out so well with her either."  
  
"Um, I'm sorry." I smiled, even though Nathan couldn't see me. "Well, I'll let you get on your flight. Do you have a place up here to stay?"  
  
"Nah, I'll just stay at a hotel or something." He answered.  
  
"Nonsense. You can stay here. Jake's got a spare couch downstairs with your name on it." I laughed, thinking he probably would be more comfortable in a hotel than on Jake's disaster that he calls a couch.  
  
"All right, if you insist." I could hear the amusement in his voice. "I'll see you soon, Haley."  
  
"Bye Nathan." I hung up the phone and stared at it. Did Nathan and I really just have that conversation or am I still dreaming? Is he really coming up to see me?  
  
"Hales?" Another voice I new all too well and made my name sound kind of sexy.  
  
I turned to see Luke stumbled out of the bedroom. "Morning." I greeted him.  
  
He sat himself down beside me. "Why are you up so early?"  
  
I held up the phone. "Rude awakening."  
  
"Who was it?" He asked.  
  
"Nathan." I replied. "He's coming up here today, to see me."  
  
Luke was instantly awake. "What?"  
  
"Nathan's coming here. He was planning to come up here after you came home, but he needs to talk to you about something, so he's coming up today." I repeated. "God, I can't believe it!"  
  
"Me neither." Luke shook his head. "Guess he took my advice to heart this time."  
  
"You told him to come see me?" I turned to him, wide eyed.  
  
"Been telling him, Hales. Since he ended things with you. He needs closure or he needs you or something." He had a strange look on his face. "Right now, I'm hoping it's the previous." He turned to look me right in the eye. "So, are we going to talk about last night?"  
  
"I'm not even sure what happened last night. I felt like I was dreaming or something." I rubbed my eyes. "What does it mean, Luke?"  
  
"I don't know. I mean, I know that I'm crazy about you, have been since forever, but I never pictured myself really dating you, except for one time in middle school." Luke stared ahead almost deep in thought. "I have no idea what it means, but it felt right to me."  
  
"You put more of it together than I did. I liked kissing you, no doubt about it, but it's been so long since I've even been on a date. I can analyze this all I want, coming up with reasons why it's right and why it's wrong, but I don't know how to choose whether I want it to be or not."  
  
"Then Nathan is not the only one who needs closure." Luke placed a kiss on my temple.  
  
"Since when did Nathan become a part of this?" I asked, slightly annoyed.  
  
"He's always a part of it, Haley." Luke pointed out. "He's your first and only boyfriend. Now, I know I want to be with you. Last night proved that to me, but you won't know until you close the Nathan chapter of your life or decide to continue it. For six years that chapter's been open and now it's time to decided whether you close it or you add onto it. I'm willing to wait, Haley, until you decide. You don't need to answer me now or during this visit. Just having you in my life is enough for me, even if now I want more than that. But, you can't make that decision until you talk to Nathan and think on it."  
  
"Why are you so good to me?" I leaned over and hugged him.  
  
"Because I love you." He replied. "Not like that." He laughed, when I gasped. "Yet."  
  
I giggled and pulled back enough to kiss him. "You deserved that." I grinned. "You up for coffee?"  
  
"I'm always up for coffee." Luke stood up and stretched.  
  
"Good, seeing as Brooke and I can't make good coffee to save our souls, we'll head down to this café that I go to everyday. You'll like it and they serve excellent coffee. Oh, and big bonus in the Lucas factor, it sells books too." I leapt to my feet.  
  
"A shop after my heart." Luke joked, heading into the bedroom to get dressed. I laughed and followed him to get my own set of clothes.  
  
Tada, I finally updated. My old computer crashed for the final time and it died! That's why there's been a lack of updates. I'm back, however, with a new computer and now I'll be able to finish this fic. So, review for your next chapter. 


	10. City Of Dreams

Chapter 10:  
  
"Flight 122 from Los Angeles will now begin to unload, please try to stay calm and not push, this may take a while." The Pilot's voice came over the intercom on the plane and I immediately stood and stretched my cramped muscles. This was it; I was finally going to see Haley after six long years.  
  
I had managed to snag a first class ticket, so I wouldn't have to wait long before getting off this damn plane. I pitied the people in the coach section. Reaching up, I pulled my carry-on down and stuck my portable CD player in side. Finally, people seemed to be getting off the plane. I was dying to be able to stand and walk around.  
  
Slowly, I began to follow people off the plane, trying to contain myself from pushing through and finding Haley. Now that I was here, I was anxious to see her. God, when will people in these lines learn to walk!  
  
Finally, there was an opening and I found myself in the waiting area. Business men in suits bustled past me and family members went to greet their loved ones with hugs and kisses. I stopped and scanned the crowd, searching for a familiar face.  
  
Then, there she was. The crowd seemed to clear and she was right in the middle, studied a poster for Troy. Her auburn hair was shorter than I remembered, only reaching about her shoulders. She was still gorgeous though. She was biting her lip in concentration, a habit that used to make me want to lean over and kiss her, it still did. She was hugging her jacket tightly around her. She looked like a super model, even though she was only in a pair of low rider jeans, a white sweater and a jean jacket.  
  
God, she was perfect. Lexi may be a supermodel, but damn, she couldn't hold a candle to the inner and outer beauty that was Haley James. No one but our closest friends used to understand what I saw in the simpleton tutor girl. All anyone knew about her was that she was Lucas's best friend. But, that fateful day when I decided to get to Luke by going through Haley, it changed my life around completely.  
  
No longer did I pursue that nasty habit of making my brother's life a living hell because I realized that when it came down to it, Luke had the better life. Sure, I got the Dad, the greed-corrupt psychopath that he is, but Luke got the Mom, the Uncle, Skills, the talent and the one that stood out from them all. Lucas had Haley.  
  
He still did. He never hurt her the way I did or used her like I did. Although, he never fell in love with her like I did, he shared things with her that I didn't. It used to make me so jealous, before Luke and I were friends, when Haley couldn't go out with me because she had planned a Hales and Luke day.  
  
Haley shifted in position and straightened, as if sensing my gaze on her. She slowly turned around and brown eyes met brown eyes. One gaze was filled with adoration and apprehension, the other with wariness and hesitance.  
  
"Haley." I breathed, dropping my bag once I stood right in front of her.  
  
"Nathan, I...um..." She trailed off, looking unsure of what to say. "Hi."  
  
"Hi." I shoved my hands nervously in my pockets, before they reached out to smooth that stray piece of hair behind her ear. "You look great."  
  
"Thanks." She blushed. Same old Haley; never could take a compliment when it came directed at her looks. "You look pretty decent yourself."  
  
I opened my mouth, ready to say something, when a distinctly familiar voice cut me off. "Yo Nate!" Luke strolled up behind Haley with three steaming cups of coffee in his hands, effectively shattering the tiny moment they had.  
  
"Luke." I nodded at him. He was half the reason I was up here so early. One being anticipation to see Haley, the other being Luke had some explaining to do.  
  
"Hales told me you were coming up. Finally taking my advice to heart, huh?" He handed me a cup, which I took, before giving Haley one the others, keeping the last one for himself.  
  
"You know me, always following the great wisdom of Lucas Scott." I rolled my eyes and they thought I was the cocky one.  
  
"At least you're finally admitting it." Luke nodded, taking a sip of his coffee, while placing his hand on Haley's shoulder.  
  
Haley smiled up at him. "Because you make no mistakes whatsoever?" She teased.  
  
"None." He smirked down at her.  
  
"cough liar cough" I playfully coughed into my hand, causing Haley to giggle and Luke to crack a grin.  
  
"Let's get out of here, shall we?" Haley gestured towards the gate. "I don't know about you two, but airports aren't my favorite place to hang."  
  
"After, your Majesty." Luke joked, earning himself a playful shove, while I followed them towards the baggage claim. This wasn't going to be as easy as I thought. 


	11. Almost A Boston Massacre

Chapter 11:  
  
The evening air was cool with a slight nip in it. Most of Boston was either heading home from work or heading to work for the nightlife. Even so, the neighborhood where our apartment was seemed eerily quiet, not a child in sight, no dogs, no business men and women bustling past to get home, just the occasional car.  
  
"So?" Nathan began awkwardly, shoving his hands deeper into the pockets of his jacket. We had just left my apartment, after dropping Lucas off and letting Nathan greet Brooke, Jake and Jenny.  
  
"So." I repeated, knowing I'd have to take the initiative in this scenario. Nathan had never been good at these kinds of talks. "You want to tell my why you chose this particular time to seek me out for closure?"  
  
He sighed and let out a bitter chuckle. "Always straight to the point, huh, Hales? No small talk."  
  
"Small talk can come later." I replied, as we came upon a bench and sat down. "We haven't seen or talked to one another for six years, Nathan, which was mostly your doing by the way." I added. "Then, out of the blue, you call me and say you're flying up to see me so we can talk, get some sort of closure, after six years of the silent treatment. I think I have the right to know why."  
  
"Truthfully," He frowned. "I don't know. It's just, the day we were playing basketball and you called Luke's cell, I felt my world come to a grinding halt and haven't been able to get it back on track since. My relationship with Lexi soured and you were on my mind constantly. I thought seeing you would help me right things, talking to you would give me closure, so I can move on in my life."  
  
I drew in a deep breath and looked across the street, where a little girl had just emerged from her house with a tabby colored kitten in her arms. "You know, Lucas said something like that to me this morning. He said that the chapter of my life that relates to you is still open, undecided whether it should close or continue. He's right. That's why we're here. For us to decided what to do with a chapter that's been lying around for six years undecided. So, what do we do Nathan?"  
  
"I don't know, Haley." He grunted. "I've never been good with the answers, remember?"  
  
"No, you just didn't know how to look for them. You took the easy way out, relying on others to knock some sense into that thick skull of yours. Well, it's your turn to knock yourself some sense." I looked over at him. "Things have changed between Lucas and I and I don't know how to handle it, until we've come to a conclusion with us."  
  
"You and Lucas?" Nathan glanced up sharply, a bewildered expression on his face.  
  
"I don't know." I sighed. "Things got complicated all in the course of three days and the one things I always counted on is changing on me. Something's different in our relationship now, but seeing you is bringing back all these memories. I don't know what to do. I need your help coming up with the answers this time."  
  
"I wasn't good at it then, Haley, you think I'm good at it now." Nathan rolled his eyes. "I suck at relationships, the only one that seemed to work out is with Lucas and now he's leaving me."  
  
"What are you talking about?" I asked. "You and Lucas are tight now."  
  
"Yeah, then why didn't he tell me about the Celtics. It's all over the news you know." Nathan snapped.  
  
"It wasn't a sure thing Nathan, and he's leaving the team, not you." I ran my fingers through my hair.  
  
"You always take his side, don't you?" Nathan stood and began to pace. "He never does anything wrong."  
  
"That's not true and you know it. After all the Peyton/Brooke crap, he was pretty screwed up, in case you can't remember." I felt myself begin to get worked up.  
  
"Yes, Saint Lucas, being fought over by two gorgeous girls." Nathan sneered. "What a hassle."  
  
"Okay, first of all, this stuff should be between you and Lucas, so I don't know why you're taking this out on me." I bristled. "Secondly, I did not come out here to fight with you. I came out here to talk things out with you."  
  
"If you didn't come out here to fight with me, then why'd you bring up things between you and Lucas?" He was angry now, but I wasn't sure if the anger was directed at me or at Lucas.  
  
"Because you have the right to know! As much as you don't want to be, you play a part in my decision with Lucas." I stood up, refusing to be submissive to him.  
  
"So Lucas is just second best?" Nathan snarled.  
  
"No, I agreed to meet with you, knowing there was going to be a slight chance that we might rekindle things tonight, it depended on how I felt. If we seeked closure, then I would have decided whether I want to change my relationship with Lucas." I struggled to rein in my temper. "This isn't about Lucas, Nathan, it's about us. You and me and our history together."  
  
"And guess what, it all started over Lucas. You were just a way to get to him." Nathan retorted.  
  
"Saying that used to hurt me, but not anymore, I know you loved me, Nathan, you've proved it so many times, so stop trying to hurt me. You did enough damage when you broke my heart." I lowered my voice.  
  
"You think you're heart was the only one that was broken? Mine broke too, Haley." Nathan rounded on me. "You were the first person who accepted me for who I was, faults and all, the first person I ever loved, you helped me get my brother, you made me better, I wanted to marry you! Breaking up with you was the hardest thing I've ever done, but I did it because I didn't want to be the boyfriend who got drunk and cheated on you because you're better than that."  
  
"No, you just didn't trust yourself." I replied, wrapping my arms around my middle. "You just quit on me, after telling me we'd make it work because we could do anything."  
  
Nathan sighed, collecting himself. "I loved you more than anything and the last thing I wanted to do was disrespect you or do something I could never forgive myself for."  
  
"I understand that, to some extent, but you've quit a lot of things Nathan, but you never quit on us until that moment." I felt tears begin to well up in my eyes. "You always fought for us, no matter what stood in the way. You didn't even let your father break us up and I didn't either because you thought we were something worth fighting for, so I did too. Yeah, you screwed up a lot, but so did I. But, you let a few thousand miles and fear win and I lost faith in you the moment you shattered my heart into a million pieces."  
  
"It took me six years to put it back together, Nathan, six! You know, I've never slept with anyone since the night before you left for California, the night I gave myself to you. No one has ever come close to what we've had. I'm twenty-four years old Nathan and I don't even date anymore. At least, not until last night." I felt the tears spill over, but refused to swipe them away. "Lucas has given me hope, Nathan. What about you?"  
  
He squeezed his eyes shut, as thought struggling with some inner battle. "I can't say that I was that broken over us. I didn't really date through college, but when I met Lexi, things just clicked."  
  
"You loved her." I stated, trying to keep my voice even, although I wanted to scream.  
  
"I loved you more, no wait, I love you more. Seeing you again, it's like those feelings I buried are reawakening. Now it's time to see if the spark's still there." He stopped pacing and turned to face me.  
  
"How do you propose we do that?" I asked dubiously.  
  
"This." He stepped forward, cupped my face in his hands and brought his lips down on mine.  
  
All right, another chapter down. Four more to go! Yes, ladies and gentlemen, this story is soon coming to a close. I have made my decision on whom Haley will end up with and it will be revealed in the next chapter. Do not worry, the guy that does not get chosen will not end up alone. Anyway, Tim will make a dramatic return in the Brooke area, Peyton will visit Jake, the basketball issue will be settled, Haley will end up with her guy, and all loose ends will eventually be tied. Keep on reviewing and the chapters will keep on coming. Because, I'm already writing the Wedding Sequal to the this fic, it'll be shorter, but full of fluff and of course a wedding!  
  
I'd also like to apologize for such a bad updater I have been of late. I have a job now and it gets busy during the summer. I come home exhausted and forget about my fics. I promise to try and update faster. Again, I'm so sorry. I hope you all are still willingly to read this fic because I enjoy writing it and there's a lot of action coming up. 


	12. Beantown Cuteness

Chapter 12:

Two Days Later... 

"Come on, come on. I know they're in here somewhere." I let out an exasperated sigh as I dug through my purse. "Damn it, where are they?"

"Looking for something important?" A familiar voice asked, and I looked up to see the door I had been standing in front of was now open, but now there was the lanky form of a guy blocking my path.

"My fricking keys." I rubbed my temples, trying to fight the oncoming headache.

"Bad day?"

"Try horrible. The whole publishing company's in an uproar. One of my transcripts got lost and everyone's flipping out. I've got a migraine because of it and the Latte machine is down at my coffee shop!" I moaned. "Why does God hate me?"

"God doesn't hate you, he's testing you." He replied.

"First, I have to deal with choosing between two guys and now the damn company lost one of my transcripts." I pushed my way inside.

Flashback 

"It took me six years to put it back together, Nathan, six! You know, I've never slept with anyone since the night before you left for California, the night I gave myself to you. No one has ever come close to what we've had. I'm twenty-four years old Nathan and I don't even date anymore. At least, not until last night." I felt the tears spill over, but refused to swipe them away. "Lucas has given me hope, Nathan. What about you?"

He squeezed his eyes shut, as thought struggling with some inner battle. "I can't say that I was that broken over us. I didn't really date through college, but when I met Lexi, things just clicked."

"You loved her." I stated, trying to keep my voice even, although I wanted to scream.

"I loved you more, no wait, I love you more. Seeing you again, it's like those feelings I buried are reawakening. Now it's time to see if the spark's still there." He stopped pacing and turned to face me.

"How do you propose we do that?" I asked dubiously.

"This." He stepped forward, cupped my face in his hands and brought his lips down on mine.

I don't think I've ever been that stunned in my entire life, not because Nathan kissed, come on, you had to see that coming. What was so shocking was that every one of Nathan's kisses had set off fireworks more impressive than the damn fourth of July. Anyone could feel the sparks around us. Except this one, this was just lips on lips. There wasn't even the tiniest od sparks.

Nathan must have felt it too, because he pulled back abruptly, as if stung. He stared at me wide eyed. "What happened?"

"Nothing." I shook my head. "Nothing is exactly what happened."

"Why?" He persisted, looking frustrated. "These past few days, all I could think about is how much I need you in my life. How can there not be any sparks?"

I gazed at him steadily. "Once again Tutorgirl has the answers, huh?" I laughed softly. "You need me in your life, Nathan, but not as your girlfriend anymore."

Nathan snapped around, staring at me as if I had grown two heads. "You're my Haley. How can we be in each other's lives if not as boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"A large part of me is always going to be your Haley, Nathan, but we aren't the same people we used to be. I think what we found here was that long awaited closure." I took a step forward and laced his fingers with mine. "We were friends once, Nathan, when you just thought of me as your tutor. We can be friends again."

"I'd like that." Nathan stared at our joined hands. "I really missed you, Haley."

"I missed you too, Nathan." I smiled brightly at him. "I love you, Nathan Scott, we can do anything."

His eyes snapped up to meet mine, a soft remembrance glowing in them. "I love you, Haley James." He bent down and placed a kiss on my cheek. "So what do we do now? Do you go to Lucas?"

I gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "I could end up with Lucas, I could end up with some other guy. You never know."

"If I can't have you, Haley. I think Lucas is the only other guy who should." He returned the squeeze.

"Is that your way of a blessing for Lucas and me?" I teased.

"Laugh all you want, but you're too special Haley, to just end up with some random guy." He said seriously. "Lucas is the only one that's worthy."

"Thank you, for everything Nathan."

"Anything for you, Haley."

End of Flashback 

"But you made your choice." He pointed out.

"That I did." I dropped my things on the table, just as Justice skidded to a halt by our feet and began to bark happily. "Hi there." I scooped the puppy up.

"Well, let's make your day better. How 'bout we go out to dinner tonight?"

"Lucas Scott, are you asking me out on a date?" I pretended to be shocked.

"You know it. Besides, isn't that a normal thing for boyfriends and girlfriends to do, go out on dates?" He grinned.

"Luke, since when have we ever been normal?" I rolled my eyes. "There's always too much drama in our lives to make us normal."

"True, but we can always try to be normal." Luke leaned down and kissed me smartly on the mouth.

"Uh! Refrain from the PDA around here!" Nathan shielded his eyes, as he entered the room. Brooke right behind him.

"Shut up, Man." Luke snapped back good-naturedly.

"You guys are just too cute together, it makes us want to barf." Brooke added in, with a smirk of her own.

"Brooke, I can't even count the many times I've witnessed you making out with guys around here." I stuck my tongue out at her, which she didn't hesitate to do the same.

"Very mature, Ladies." Lucas mock scolded.

"Ladies?" Nathan and I questioned in unison, before we broke out in laughter.

"You guys are impossible." Luke rolled his eyes and headed into my bedroom.

I giggled and followed him, closing the door behind me. Before I could turn to find him, he had me pressed against the door, his mouth on mine. Oh yeah, the day had been horrible, but it just got better.

That's right, you did not read it wrong, this is a LALEY fic! I chose Lucas in the end because, well, not only did he get the most votes, but I just like Lucas a little bit better than Nathan, hence my penname being Lucas'sgirl, not Nathan'sgirl. There's still more to come, so keep on reviewing, so you can continue to read.

I apologize to all my Naley fans out there. But, I'm keeping my promise he won't end up alone. I may actually write an alternate version of this story some other time that'll come out Naley instead. So, bear with me and please don't stop reading this story. I'm going to seriously consider the alternate story idea.


	13. The Boston Celtics

Chapter 13: Boston Celtics

"Damn is it crowded in here!" Brooke complained, as she sank into the empty seat beside me.

"Feels like Déjà vu, doesn't it?" I smirked at her. "Except, you and Peyton would be down on the court in cute little cheerleading outfits.

"If I remember correctly, Ms. James, you actually participated in a certain cheerleading competition yourself." Peyton replied, nudging me playfully in the shoulder.

"It's a good Déjà vu." Brooke beamed. "All of us girls together again, here to watch the guys play."

"Well, except I'm not on the court either." Jake piped up from Peyton's other side, Jenny situated on his lap.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! PLEASE PUT YOUR HANDS TOGETHER FOR THE BOSTON CELTICS, BEING LED BY THEIR NEWEST MEMBERS, NATHAN SCOTT, LUCAS SCOTT AND TRENTON "SKILLS" JACKSON!" The announcer shouted, as the lights dimmed and the spotlight lit up the far corner.

Lucas, Nathan and Skills jogged out side by side, followed by the rest of the team, to riotous applause, especially from where we stood, cheering at the top of our lungs.

"You know, they look pretty good in green." I commented, eyeing Lucas appreciatively.

"Ooh, Haley's having lusty, wrong thoughts!" Brooke teased.

"No I'm not!" I protested, feeling my cheeks begin to burn.

"No, you're not." Brooke suddenly looked thoughtful.

I spared another glance at Lucas. "Oh I so am!" I exclaimed.

"No, I mean, they're not wrong thoughts. I keep thinking of you still as the shy, virginal tutor girl from Tree Hill, but you're not a virgin and you an adult, he's an adult, you're dating, it's allowed." She laughed. "Oh and just in case you're curious, he's a twelve out of ten in the bedroom!"

"Brooke!" I admonished, feeling my cheeks burn even brighter, while Peyton and Jake laughed heartedly.

"Is this something I should worry about?" Tim asked, as he sat on Brooke's other side, handing her the popcorn and soda he had purchased.

"Oh no Babe, you're definitely a fifteen, at least." Brooke smiled impishly at him, before giving him a chaste kiss.

"May I remind you that a six year old girl we all know and love can hear you." Peyton mock scolded, tugging gently on one of Jenny's pigtails.

I felt my face return to its normal color. "It's so great to have the whole gang back together again."

"Yeah, I'm actually happy to have a job at the Herald, I'm not loving New York so much anymore. I miss the two most important people in my world." Peyton leaned into Jake's shoulder.

"Yeah, London really was too faraway. I need to be here." Tim wrapped his arm around Brooke's shoulders.

I smiled and looked out on the court, where the game had started. My gaze immediately settled on Lucas, who was waiting for the ball. Nathan stood on the other side of the court, directly proportional to his brother, ready to pass the ball or receive it. It was perfect.

Flashback

"And it's Lucas Scott for the win..." I held my breath as Lucas darted past Nathan and went into a lay-up.

Swish! Nothing but net. "Ahh!!!" I screamed, rushing out onto the court. Lucas turned just in time to catch me in his arms, while Nathan looked on in shock, as well as defeat. "You beat him!"

He laughed, lifting me off my feet and twirling me in a circle. Once my feet hit the ground, Skills was practically on top of us. "I told you, you could do it, Brah!" They knocked fists.

"This changes everything Lucas!" I exclaimed happily.

"It changes some things." He corrected.

"Whatever, the point is, you won!" I squealed again and hugged him. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks Hales, I couldn't have done it without you or Skills or mom." He wrapped his arm tightly around my shoulders. "Come on, I'll walk you home."

"You wouldn't rather celebrate?" I peered up at him questioningly.

"Haley, this Dude wouldn't want to be anywhere else, but with you." Skills shook his head in laughter. "I'll catch up with you two later, I've got to go collect from some of them bets I made tonight."

"Later." Lucas and I called in unison, before grinning at each other.

"Home Jeeves." I teased.

"Yes Ms. Daisy." He mocked, leading me away from the crowd.

End of Flashback

"AND IT'S LUCAS SCOTT FOR THE WIN..." I snapped out of my memories just as the game came to and end, Lucas making a short from the three point line, just as the buzzer went off.

"SCORE! THE CELTICS WIN!" I dimly brought out of the moment, by Peyton and Brooke squealing and hugging me tightly from both sides.

"They won! They won!" Brooke chanted, breaking away to hug Tim and Peyton hugged Jake excitedly.

I laughed and looked back down at the court, where Lucas and Nathan were standing, celebrating with their teammates. Then Lucas looked up into the stands and beamed at me. Impulsively, I blew him a kiss, before waving.

He grinned and turned back to his teammates, as they headed for the locker room. I turned back to the group. "Let's go meet them, shall we?"

"Let's get this girl to her man!" Brooke ordered, grabbing Tim by the hand and leading the way down the stairs towards the exit.

A half an hour later, we waited patiently off to the side, while the fans and reporters swarmed around the locker room doors, pouncing on every player, looking for the notorious Scott brothers.

Skills came out first and was immediately hammered by questions. He politely answered a few of them and signed a few autographs before apologizing and saying he had to go. He grinned at me and made his way over, enveloping me into a big hug. "Haley James, it's been to long!"

"Hi Skills!" I laughed and returned the friendly hug. "Yeah, ver since you arrived it's been all work and no play."

"Got that right." He pulled back and nodded at the rest of the group. "Hey guys."

They all greeted him, when the crowd suddenly went nuts. We all looked over to see Nathan and Lucas emerge from the locker room, knocking fists and laughing at some private joke. They were both stunned when reporters began to shout at them and fans began to beg for autographs.

"We should probably go wait in the car, this could take a while." Peyton muttered, as the Scott brothers were lost in the crowd.

"You go on ahead, I'll wait." I offered, waving them off. "Go on." They shrugged and headed back down the hallway, while I retook my post, leaning against the far wall.

I must have been standing there for maybe twenty minutes, when Nathan finally made his way through the crowd. He grinned when he saw me. "It's a freaking madhouse."

"That it is. Did you leave your brother behind?" I joked.

"Lost him in that mob, barely got out myself, he would have slowed me down." Nathan chuckled. "The other's out by the cars?"

"Of course. You can head out if you want, I'll wait for Lucas." I offered.

"Thanks Hales." He gave me a one armed hug before heading down the hallway.

"Oh, great game Scott!" I called after him, causing he to beam at me from over his shoulder.

"What about me?" A deep husky voice said from behind, causing me to jump.

"Lucas!" I slapped him on the arm. "Not cool."

He laughed and leaned down for a chaste kiss. "Sorry but it was impossible to resist. Now, let's get out of here, before we get assaulted by the mob, I just broke free of."

Laughing, I let him lead me at a jog after Nathan, and the three of us escaped out of the building, into the luxury stretch limo, Nathan and Lucas had hired for the special night and what a night it was.


End file.
